vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Akabane Kuroudo
Summary Kuroudo Akabane is part of the main cast and one of the major antagonists of the GetBackers series. He works as a transporter and the only reason he does so is because he wants to find "fun" jobs where he gets to fight and kill strong people like Ban Mido and Ginji Amano. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | Likely 7-C Name: '''Akabane Kuroudo '''Origin: GetBackers Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Transcendental Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 5, 8 and 9; Transcendental being are stated to exist even beyond death itself, he is unable to die as long as he doesn't imagine it. Transcendentals are stated to exist in the Real World where their will powers would create their backup copies in the Virtual Reality of GetBackers), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Regenerated after Ban erased him on a Metaphysical Level in their final fight), Ressurection (Via Divine Providence), Weapon Creation, Weapon Mastery (Knives, Sword, Spear), Telekinesis, Homing Attack (Can Telekinetically Control his Weapons and can make them fly, chase, and attack any Target), Body Control (Can Store an absurd number of Weapons in his Body), Non-Corporeal (Can exist as a Non-Corporeal being even after getting erased completely), Durability Negation, Power Nullification, Reality Warping, Probability Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation and Law Manipulation With Divine Providence (As long as he can't imagine something it cannot materialize. This gives Akabane Immortality, the ability to Nullify Powers and the inability to lose, though not to the extent of Ban Midou. His powers work on the same principles as Quantum Uncertainty and as such, if he doesn't believe in something then it won't exist and if he does, then it would definitely happen), Reactive Evolution, Matter Manipulation (Could turn Diamond Dust into Scalpels), Power Modification (Can remove parts from powers such as when he made Masaki's indestructible light beams, destructible because he couldn't imagine that there was something he couldn't destroy), Darkness Manipulation (Can attack by manipulating his own shadows and creating darkness), Non-Physical Interaction (Can Interact with Non-Physical Beings including Immortal Soulless Beltline Monsters who are Non-Existent), Dimensional Travel and Spatial Manipulation (His sword is capable ot slicing through space and dimensions), Duplication (Can spawn clones of himself with almost 100% of his true power which effortlessly beat Kagami's clones), Power Mimicry (Copied Kagami's duplication skill after seeing Kagami do it once), Blood Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Metaphysics Manipulation and Power Nullification (Works on the Principal that no matter what, the Low cannot stand against the High. A powerful Logic user like Akabane can create Logic to overpower the Logic of Reality, this applies to Magic as well as not even it can escape Logic. Akabane is capable of Nullifying Powers, Immortality and even unique traits), Existence Erasure (Can Erase Beings on a Metaphysical Level), Life Manipulation (Suspended the Life Force of Ban so that he won't be erased at all), Fate Manipulation (What imagination shows, determines the fate and in context his imaginations could change fate), Creation (Using Hojutsu one can create Soulless or even Non-Existent beings which use a powerful Logic as a Soul), Acausality (Type 4; Due to being a Transcendental, Akabane exists in a different plane of Existence working under a completely different flow of Time and Reality unaffected), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation (Casually held a mass of Active Uranium in his hand without even being affected in the Slightest), Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (Was unaffected by the poisonous smoke from Shikabane leaves in Infinity Fortress), Metaphysics Manipulation (Due to the fact that he can control "higher Logic" he cannot be affected by any lower Logic), Heat and Blood Manipulation (Wasn't bothered at all by Raitei's passive Aura), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation (Could see through Makubex' Virtual Reality), Soul Manipulation (Fought and won against Raitei at full power), Data Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Magic, Physics Manipulation, Metaphysics Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Void Manipulation BFR, Teleportation, Clairvoyance, Probability Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3), Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation and many others (Being a Transcendental whose willpower and true self exists in the Real World like Professor Makube, he is Immune to anything The Archiver can do), Statistics Reduction (Could engage in battles and defeat the likes of Ban inside the Beltline which drains someone of their stamina), Existence Erasure, Fire Manipulation, Power Nullification (Initially Tanked Ban's Asceplius attacks that destroyed and could have erased Help) Attack Potency: 'At least '''Wall Level '(Capable of fighting against Ban and Ginji) | At least '''Town Level (Comparable to Raitei Ginji). Can Negate and Bypass Durability with his Logic Speed: Likely FTL (He is far superior to the Drei Rihter in terms of speed, even Paul and a Limits Surpassed Ban were having trouble following his movements) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Town Level '(Could tank hits from Raitei Ginji and Ban). His Transcendental existence makes it virtually impossible for him to die. 'Stamina: Unknown (Never shows any signs of being tired even when inside the Beltline which drains people of their stamina) Range: Extended melee range (Can use swords, scalpels and spears) Standard Equipment: Scalpels, Blood Sword and Bloody Lance (All of which he makes out of his own blood) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (As a fighter he was named Ban's equal, academically he is 1 of the best scientists in the whole world who helped create the virtual world and the archiver, a complex system capable of self-development) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Accuracy: Akabane is a master at using scalpels and as such it is impossible for him to miss. He has used this to hit thousands of glass shards mid air and even throw the scalpels in the air only for them to fall and hit Ginji even though he had moved from his original spot. * Bloody Sword: Akabane's sword is his main weapon for dealing with strong opponents. He creates a sword with his blood and uses it to cut down his opponent. The sword's strength relies on it's seemingly instant creation speed, it's durability ignoring effects and it's ability to cut through space and dimensions. * Divine Providence: '''Akabane's powers work like the Uncertainty principle where if he can't imagine something it cannot happen. Akabane is unable to imagine his death and therefore he cannot die. He couldn't imagine that there was something his scalpels couldn't break and could therefore break through Misaki's indestructible light beams. And up untill his last match versus Ban where he enjoyed his fight so much he considered the possibility of losing, it was stated that it was impossible for him to lose due to his belief. '''Key: First Appearance| End of Series Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:GetBackers Category:Law Users Category:Immortals Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Duplication Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Acausal Characters